


Delicate Palate

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Nurse Jackie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: comfort sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Palate

Eleanor never fucks women like Jackie. Women like Jackie, who are unrefined and rough around the edges and damaged beyond repair, taste like bad coffee, lies, and mediocrity. Eleanor has a rather delicate palate and prefers women who are posh, poised, and well-bred. Such women taste like champagne, lies, and elegance. 

But Eleanor is fucking Jackie, and it’s nothing like she ever imagined it would be. She has thought about it, of course; what warm-blooded woman never contemplated the sex appeal of her attractive friends? In Eleanor’s mind, any sexual encounters she’d imagined were generally fueled by intoxication. They haven’t touched the Scotch. They were simply overcome by sadness and confusion. They needed to forget the complications that arose when one fell in love. They needed each other. 

Jackie tastes like sweat and honey and need. Eleanor cannot get enough. Even after Jackie has come by the quick work of her tongue, Eleanor is going back for more. She sweeps her tongue ever so gently against Jackie’s clit, wanting to make her shudder and sigh one more time. Sarah was never so hungry for seconds, at least not with Eleanor. Sex never lasted long with her; when the act was over, it was on to the next task on her never-ceasing schedule. Eleanor was always at the bottom of a very long list. 

Now, right at this moment, when Jackie is grunting Eleanor’s name with such intensity that it burns in Eleanor’s ears, she knows she is the only person that matters in Jackie’s world. There is no Kevin, no Eddie, no work, no back pain, no tiny humans – it’s just Eleanor. This knowledge feels almost as good as the orgasm that Jackie just gave her. Almost. 

They say nothing when Jackie comes down from her second orgasm. They slump beside each other on the sofa, naked and sated and sweaty. They don’t cuddle, but they don’t hurry to get dressed either. Instead, Jackie casually takes Eleanor’s hand in her own and squeezes. 

Eleanor can’t remember the last time she’s felt like this. Women like Sarah leave a bitter taste in her mouth in the end. Jackie just makes her feel…comfortable, like nicotine and labels and sushi. 

\---


End file.
